


日落之前

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, 飞鸟症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: 约翰在天台一战中活了下来，但他知道自己难逃一死，就在三十天后。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	日落之前

**Author's Note:**

> 文中涉及的飞鸟症是之前在别处见到的文梗，征得同意拿来写了，设定如下：  
> 如果一个人受伤了，伤口合愈前会从里飞出黑色的鸟。如果他伤害自己或者自砂，则飞出白色的鸟，三十天内心上人没有认出这只鸟，他就会死去。
> 
> 大概率是坑，看个乐就行！

数不清的黑色飞鸟从那楼顶盘旋直上，铺天盖地如风暴，翅膀扑朔发出振睽之声如交响，素黑羽毛上的猩红纹路似枝叶散开、融为一体，飞快扇动的双翼在空气中划开重叠的弧线。黑鸟螺旋而上，直冲红日，最终没入破晓的霞光，不见影踪。

哈罗德错愕地睁大了眼，嘴巴微张，不敢相信眼前所见。

他的第一反应是乌鸦，但其数量之庞大足以让他认清它们并非乌鸦，这种宣告厄运的不祥之类怎会从约翰冒血不止的伤口里飞出……为什么约翰从来都没有告诉过他？哈罗德对飞鸟症略有耳闻，从神话中、在传说里，现世记录飞鸟症的唯一一份医疗档案被视为编造的娱乐产物，他甚至因此怀疑过约翰斯·霍普金斯大学医学院的学术水准。

脑海中无关紧要的思忖一闪而过，哈罗德随着飞鸟不停切换的视线落回了倒在血泊里的约翰身上，再顾不得什么奇异的病症和鸟儿，他全速奔向蠢到和机器做交易的员工，一脚踩进迅速渗进水泥地的血洼，他双膝跪地将浑身发冷冒汗的约翰拥进怀。哈罗德伸手捂住约翰腹部的伤口，血如泉涌根本捂不住，衬衫连同他的双手一齐被染红。约翰已经陷入昏迷，哈罗德一遍又一遍颤着音呼唤他的名字，耳边飞鸟拍打翅膀震耳欲聋的响声化作无物，他只听得见自己猛烈跳动的心和唤之不应的恳求。

哈罗德强忍着疼痛；他很痛。跪在地上的双膝发痛，用力过猛牵连颈椎和腿部作痛，头痛得似乎蜂鸣器在脑海中啸叫。约翰的痛就是他的痛，若一把尖刃缓慢而深刻地划过他的心脏。

“芬奇，芬奇……哈罗德！我们必须走了，倒计时快结束了！”

肖几乎对准了哈罗德的耳朵大吼，他如梦初醒地抬起头，无神的蓝眼睛涣散地转了几转才定格在萨敏身上，她方才赶到楼顶便瞧见这几近生离死别的一幕。“我们得快点把他抬走，哈罗德，时间才能救他。”她坚定地握住他满是黏稠红色的手。

“对，没错，肖女士，我们要赶快离开。”哈罗德抓住了一瞬而过的理智，双臂穿过约翰的腋窝抬起他的上身，萨敏抓着两条腿，磕绊但快速地跨过追兵的尸体走进下楼的楼梯间，滴滴血液一路随着他们来到了楼下的出口。

导弹炸毁了大楼。

晨间朝阳又挂在蔚蓝的晴空上，黑色的飞鸟早已消失得无影无踪，落在天台上的黑羽是它们现身过的唯一证据，也被消抹在废墟里。

“再开快一点，弗斯科警探！我们没法给他止血。”哈罗德和萨敏把约翰抬进莱昂纳尔的车里，警探立刻马力全开冲向最近的医院，一贯金句频出的他在此刻缄默不言，闯过了路上所有的红灯。急救箱里的绷带和止血带完全没办法堵住约翰身上流血的弹孔，萨敏尽可能地给伤口持续施压。哈罗德紧紧握住约翰泛白的手，举起来贴在脸上试图予以温度，扣着他的手指贴在唇边不厌其烦地亲吻冰凉的掌心和指节；可哈罗德何尝不是浑身发颤发冷、一身冷汗呢？萨敏默不作声地看在眼里，她发现芬奇已经根本不在乎外界，他现在的眼里只容得下里瑟，这个不知道还有没有命被救活的里瑟。她转头看向前座，同后视镜里莱昂纳尔的视线交汇。

那只白色的小鸟——它隐于黑鸟之群，白羽上未沾染濒死之人的红色血液，在飞向红日的最后一刻脱离了那黑色风暴——落在他们的车顶。

谁也没有看见这只白鸟。

约翰被送进了抢救室，哈罗德坐在等候室的座椅上不耐烦地抖着腿，直到弗斯科宽厚的手掌压住了他不安分的腿。

“嘿，眼镜儿，我们要对自家神奇小子有信心。”莱昂纳尔安慰他，“别太过担心了。”

哈罗德始终没有停止理顺在脑海中搅成乱麻的那一条线，线上挂满了写着“约翰”这个名字的备忘便签。他抬起头对警探回以虚弱的笑容。

“芬奇，尽管我不太会做这种事，但是……弗斯科说得对。”萨敏在哈罗德另一边坐下，安抚地轻按着他的肩膀，另一只手从连帽衫口袋里找出了几张纸巾递给他，“你需要这个，芬奇，你大概都没发现你哭得很惨。”

哈罗德下意识抬手摸了一把脸；他被自己脸上——还是手上的冰凉温度吓得一抖，掌心里干涸的血迹又被一大片泪水晕开。

“谢谢，肖女士……还有弗斯科警探。”哈罗德接过纸巾摘下眼镜，用力地擦拭脸颊，即使他根本看不见脸上究竟留下了什么脏物。

手术室亮着的红色指示灯暗了下来，三人齐刷刷地站起来迎向走出来的医生。在得到抢救成功的回答后悬在他们心口的石头终于落了地，其中不包括哈罗德的那块大石头，但他释然而感激地舒了一大口气。

约翰还活着，还能活下去。哈罗德无法接受除此之外的任何答案。

“我告诉过你了，芬奇，这就是我们神奇小子的神奇之处。”莱昂纳尔也终于露出一点笑容，“瞧瞧，飞进来了一只白色的鸟儿，好运的征兆。”

他们顺着弗斯科的目光望去，一只白色小鸟从等候室的窗口飞了进来落在椅背上，似是看懂人类的眼光而一直与他们相望。

哈罗德愕然地目不转睛盯着这只白鸟，看到它时他差点漏掉一拍心跳，勾起了仅过去几小时的天台上的画面。它和那群黑鸟除开颜色之外几乎一模一样，它也一定是从约翰的伤口里飞出来的，他肯定是看漏了这块被黑色尽数掩盖了去的白。是不是真的像弗斯科警探所说，这只白鸟的双翼承载着希望，冲破了漆黑的厄运来予他告示？

哈罗德的唇边扬起了这些天来第一个真心的微笑。

医务人员过来赶走了白鸟，他们目送它似箭地飞出了窗口。挂在等候室天花板角落的电视正在播报今天早上被不明导弹炸毁的大楼，这个突发事件惊动了白宫，现在正在全面调查中。

“接下来怎么办，芬奇？”萨敏看了眼新闻，问道。

“战争结束了。”哈罗德看向手术室，“接约翰回家。”

“我查了一遍社交媒体，推特、脸书、InstaGram，能查的都看过了，没发现有人拍到我们在楼顶，几乎所有人都在谈论爆炸，有不少网友上传了爆炸后的影片。”萨敏把她的手机屏幕转向哈罗德，但他不屑置看一眼。

“我相信没有人会拍到，肖女士。”哈罗德上前几步准备迎接被医护人员推出来的约翰，“在这个信息爆炸的时代，人们总是遗忘得很快。”

人们也总是漠不关心。


End file.
